She's her Knight
by LeoTheSmileySmiles
Summary: Once upon a time there was a blacksmith and his wife. One night they were given a little baby girl, Alexandra.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

Once upon a time there was a man and his wife. The man was the towns blacksmith and the woman made the most beautiful dresses in the whole kingdom.

One dark and rainy night the pair was given a very precious gift, a little baby girl. They named her Alexandra. When she turned 5 she wanted everyone to call her Alex and they did. Alex wasn't like the other girls in the small town. She always talked about how she wanted to save the pretty princess from the evil dragon. She never wore dresses and she always wanted to watch her father make swords rather than sit next to her mother and learn how to sew.

Her parents supported her decisions very much and soon Alex learned how to make swords, knifes and armor. When she was 19 people came to her from all over the kingdom, asking her to make them swords and other weapons or armor.

The people were amazed at the idea of a female blacksmith. Many even came to the small town to see her. But there were also some people who didn't like it at all.

"She is just a weak woman. Women are not made to work that hard."

"A woman has to make clothes and clean the house and make food not work as a blacksmith that is men's work."

And so on...

But Alex learned to ignore these ignorant comments and grew up to be a strong young woman. The towns _Golden Child. _


	2. Chapter 2: The king's blacksmith

**Chapter****2: **The king's blacksmith

* * *

"Here's your sword, sir."

The young man beamed at the 23-year-old blacksmith and took his sword. He examined it carefully. It was perfect just how he wanted it.

"Thank you."

He let a small bag with gold in it fall onto the table and shook the blacksmiths hand then he turned around and strapped his new sword to his belt.

Alex took the gold and brought it to the back. The young woman heard footsteps behind the door in the corner to her right. When the door opened she was met with the smiling face of her father, Jerry.

"Good day, father."

"Good day, Alex. How are you doing?" The man smiled at his daughter.

"I'm good and you? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am going to take a walk through the town and the woods." He placed his hat on his head and went over to the opening to the street.

"Have fun, father."

"You, too."

* * *

"Alexandra Russo?"

Said girl turned around to face the person who had said her name. There stood a man. Alex knew him from somewhere. Her eyes widened when realisation hit her.

"Sir Richard Jones. What brings the kings assistant to a small towns blacksmith?"

The man took of his hat and smiled sadly at the confused woman.

"The king's blacksmith died yesterday."

"Frank died? How?"

"We don't know yet. But the doctors are doing their best to find out."

Alex thought back to when she first met the other blacksmith. He was one of those people who came into the small town to see her. He asked her to show him her work and he was very impressed. He stayed there for two weeks and showed her some of his tricks. They became close friends and when he had to go back to the castle they wrote letters every week.

"The point is, Ms Russo. The king needs a new blacksmith and people talk very good about you and your work. The king wants you as his new blacksmith."

Alex couldn't believe it.

"He-he wants **me**?"

"Yes, he wants you to come to the castle and meet him. And if you want you will stay and work there."

The blacksmith thought about it. She will have to leave her home, her family and friends. But she also always wanted to go to the capital of the kingdom and live there. And now she was given a chance to do just that.

"I don't know what to say, sir." She sat down on an old wooden chair.

"What's going on?"

Alex and Sir Richard turned towards the voice.

"Mother, this is Sir Richard Jones. The king's assistant." Alex stood up and went over to her mother.

"Yes, of course. I know him, honey. Who doesn't?" Theresa took a step towards the man and smiled at him. "What brings you here, sir?"

He smiled back at her and bowed slighty. "Mrs Russo the king wants her as his new blacksmith and I was sent to deliver these news."

Theresa's hand flew over her mouth and she gasped. "Oh my." A tear ran down her cheek and she smiled proudly at her only child. "Honey, you have to do it. You can live in the castle and work for the **king**. You won't get this opportunity ever again. Take it, honey."

Alex smiled at her mother. "Okay, mother." She turned to Sir Richard. "I will do it."

* * *

"Wow."

Alex looked up at the huge castle in front of her. It was beautiful and **so** huge.

"Come on, Ms Russo. The king is waiting for you."

* * *

"Father?" A young woman in a beautiful dress stood in the middle of a huge room.

"Yes, my child?" The king came out of another room to the woman's left. "What is it, Sonny?"

Sonny turned to her father and smiled at him exited.

"Today is the new blacksmith to arrive, right?"

The man laughed. "Yes, my child."

"Is he cute?"

The king grinned. "I don't know yet." He was a very wise man. He always said that you can't control with whom you fall in love with. And even if his daughter, the princess, falls in love with a baker he will accept it and he won't force her to marry a prince or a knight.

"Oh, I sure hope he is. Maybe he will be my knight in shining armor." She always dreamed of meeting **The One** and she was **so** exited to find out who it will be.


	3. Chapter 3: Female Blacksmith?

**Chapter 3: **Female Blacksmith?

* * *

"King Adam? The blacksmith arrived."

The King and his daughter looked up. Princess Sonny's heart began to beat a lot faster when she looked into dark brown eyes.

Alex bowed down. "King Adam. Princess Sonny. I am very honored to meet you."

The King laughed. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, too. You have made quite the name for yourself."

The blacksmith smiled. "Thank you. But I couldn't have done it without my parents. They support me a lot."

"Yes," said The King "family is very important."

The blacksmith nodded. "And my friends. They are great."

"Friends and family." Sonny said with a soft voice. Both women smiled at each other.

"Very well." The comfortable silence was broken by the king's deep voice. "We will give you a tour through the castle."

* * *

After the tour Sonny and Alex stood alone in the big garden.

"So..." Sonny broken the silence. "How old are you?"

Alex smiled "I am 23 years hound. How about you? May I know your age?"

The princess laughed. "Yes, I am 21 years young."

The women laughed. "Where are you from?" The princess asked, smiling brightly.

"I am from a small town in the south of the kingdom."

"Which town?"

"Waverly."

* * *

They talked the whole day. They only realised how late it was when the dun started to set and the sky turned into a beautiful orange-red colour.

"Well..." Alex began.

"Well?" Princess Sonny giggled.

"I-May I accompany you on your long walk to your bedchamber?"

Sonny smiled. "That would be very nice."

They began to walk back into the big castle, through the many corridors and doors and up and down many stairs until they finally reached the princesses bedchamber.

"We are here."

"Yes, we are."

The women stood there facing the other. They were just looking into each other's eyes.

"You have so beautiful eyes, princess. I like them. A lot." Alex whispered.

Sonny blushed. "Thank you. Your eyes are very dark and mesmerizing."

"I-I-" Alex stuttered "I-thank you." The blacksmith looked nervously down at her shoes.

Sonny took a step towards the other woman. "Alex?" She whispered.

"Yes?" Alex answered, still looking at her shoes.

The princess leaned in slowly and kissed the blacksmith's cheek. She took a step back and opened the bedroom door. "I will see you tomorrow, blacksmith." With that she went into her room and closed the door behind her leaving a grinning, overly happy Alex Russo behind.

* * *

Alex laid in her new bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about her family, her friends, her work and ... Sonny. 'She is so beautiful.' Alex thought. 'And she kissed me.' _On your cheek. _'It was only on the cheek but it was such a great feeling. Why am I feeling like this?' _I don't know. I think we are a little bit in loooooove. _'We are? You really think that?' _Yes, I really think that. And you wanna know what else I think? _'What?' _Why the heck are we talking with ourselves?! _'What? Oh.'

The blacksmith smiled. "I am so stupid." She laughed and closed her eyes, falling asleep and dreaming about two dark brown, beautiful eyes.

* * *

Sonny laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about her father, the kingdom and ... Alex. 'She is so beautiful and handsome... and muscular.' _What are we thinking? _'What do you mean?' _I mean, we shouldn't think about how muscular a female blacksmith is. We are a princess, we have to think about the kingdom and about finding our prince. _'I think I found my prince...' _What? Who do you mean? Chad? Justin? Max? _'No, they are only good friends but none of them is my prince.' _Then who are you talki- wait... Noooooo! You are not thinking about-? No! Your prince is not a princess! _'My prince is a princess.' _Oh lord. No! Sonny! How are you going to make a baby?! _'I do not care about that. I want her...' _Oh good lord..._


	4. Chapter 4: Horse Shoes and a Picnic

**Chapter 4: Horse Shoes and a Picnic**

**3 months later**

* * *

"Miss Russo."

Alex turned around and saw Chad walking towards her. Chad was the prince of another kingdom from across the country. The prince's kingdom was famous for the Hollywoods, a huge forest with lots of different trees and animals.

The blacksmith and the prince met a month after Alex's arrival in the castle. Chad came to Manhattia because he wanted to visit his childhood friend, Sonny. Sonny and Chad used to play together all the time when the families visited each other. The Cooper family and the Munroe family had always been close even though the kingdoms were far apart.

"Prince Chad."

Alex was hammering on a piece of iron. It was slowly taking the shape of an 'U'.

"Are you working on Silver's horse shoes?"

The blacksmith held up the piece of iron "Yes." She slowly held it into a bucket with water in it. It hissed and steam streamed up out of the bucket.

Silver was Chad's horse, it was light grey and he loved it.

"Very well."

It was silent for a while the only noises were coming from the fire and from the blacksmith who was back to hammering on to iron.

"Tomorrow the horse shoes should be finished."

* * *

Alex's skin was coated with a thin layer of sweat. She had just finished the last horse shoe.

"Good day, Alex."

The blacksmith turned towards the soft voice and saw Sonny standing a few feet behind her. She had a basket in her hands. The princess wore a sunflower yellow knee-length dress. The two women became fast good friends. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"Good day, princess."

Princess Sonny took a step towards Alex and smiled brightly. "I am here to take you away from your work and have a picnic with you in the garden."

The blacksmith laid her tools away and smiled at the other woman. "Now I know what the basket is for."

They laughed.

"And I would be honored to have a picnic with you, princess." She washed her hands and turned back to Sonny. "Shall we go?" The blacksmith took the basket out of Sonny's hands and offered her her arm. Sonny took it with a gentle smile and they made their way to the beautiful garden.

* * *

In the garden, Sonny and Alex sat down on a blanket and began eating the food cook Eveline had made for them. The cook was a very nice old lady. She worked in the castle for almost 40 years and she loved it. Everyone in the castle loved her.

"This is so good." Alex moaned.

Sonny laughed "Of course it is. Cook Eveline made it."

The blacksmith smiled "You're right. She is the best."

It was silent for a moment. Until Alex broke the silence. "I heard there is a going to be masquerade ball?"

"Yes" the princess smiled exited "I love these. I like all the different kinds of masks the people wear."

Alex smiled at the princess. "Yes, that sounds very fascinating."


End file.
